Eating Ice Cream
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day thirteen, your OTP eating ice cream. Late at night, Zhu Li is craving some ice cream.


"I want ice cream."

"Go get ice cream, then, dear."

"Go get it for me."

Zhu Li's voice was a little bit whiny, nothing like her usual self. For a while, Varrick thought he might remark on it, but the look on her face made him feel very tiny all of a sudden and he nodded and went to the kitchen.

They had several buckets of ice cream in the freezer and he had no idea which one she wanted. He was about to shout out to ask her but remembered just in time that their babies were asleep, this late at night. He decided to simply take all the ice cream buckets and let her choose herself. Piling them in his arms, he grabbed two spoons and wobbled his way to the bedroom, trying to keep balance.

He pushed the door open with his foot and took a look at his beautiful wife. How lovely she was, every day more so than the day before. She was nestled under the blankets, reading a book, one of these old fashioned plays she liked a lot, the ones about ancient Earth Kingdom cities long gone. He still had no idea what he'd done to ever deserve this cute little bookworm in his bed, spending the rest of her life with him. Walking to the bed, he dumped all buckets on the covers and she startled.

"Varrick!" she said, very surprised.

"What do you mean, Varrick? Who else did you expect?!"

"No one! I was just… distracted."

"_I can see that_. Anyway, I brought you ice cream."

"Aww, you did. _Thank you_, that's so sweet!"

"You _asked_ me to get some."

"Did I?"

He nodded and sat next to her, sliding back under the blankets as he had been before she demanded the treat. Putting his hand on her forehead, he checked her temperature but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"Varrick, what are you doing?"

"No need to get all suspicious, I was just checking if you were feverous! You seem a little… er… tired, my sweet, and by tired I mean crazy out of your mind."

"I'm not out of my mind! I'm just…" she stopped herself right in her tracks and clasped a hand on her mouth.

"What? You're what?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. Give me some ice cream."

He was a bit suspicious but obeyed nonetheless. Zhu Li took the ice cream bucket he gave her and started eating it hungrily. Still eyeing her, he took his own spoon and opened another bucket for himself.

"I needed this," she said with a voice that sounded like a moan.

"Glad I could do something to make you happy."

Her ice cream bucket was empty before he even came close to half of his. Granted, they were pretty small, but still, that was a surprise. Zhu Li liked sweet things, sure, but not nearly as much as he did. If anyone should have been grabbing another bucket right now, it should have been him. In fact, he had not seen Zhu Li eat so much ice cream in such a short time ever since that time when she was…

He gasped loudly and startled Zhu Li so much that she dropped her spoon on the floor.

"SPIRITS, ZHU LI, WHEN DID YOU EVEN PLAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?!" he yelled as she leaned over to pick up her spoon.

When she sat back up on the bed, her face was red and she could not meet his eyes.

"Is it so obvious?"

"No, not really, I'm just a super smart genius, is all. I figure everything out all the time."

That actually got her to turn to him and gaze into his eyes. He gave her a big goofy grin he knew she liked and she actually giggled before kissing his cheek. He didn't let her pull away too far from him, keeping her flush against him and she rested her head against his shoulder. He hugged her close to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Since when have you known, though?"

"Just this morning."

"But seriously, when _did_ you plan to tell me?"

She sighed and pulled on his arms, making him tighten his embrace.

"I bought a thing for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow on our lunch date at Kwong's."

"Well, you've spilled the beans now, you can't just keep me waiting!"

She looked into his eyes as if slightly nervous, and he gave her a kiss to convince her not to be.

"It's inside the closet. In the red bag."

Varrick jumped to his feet and ran to the closet to look around. He could not see any bag at all and looked at Zhu Li quizzically. She chuckled and pointed him to the upper shelf and there it was, a little red paper bag from the shopping mall. He grabbed it and took a look at the inside.

"No way…"

"Yes way."

He pulled the garment out of the bag. It was a tiny blue onesie, just the perfect size for a newborn baby, with Water Tribe style fur lining, on which read the words "Daddy's Little Girl #2". Varrick felt the tears welling in his eyes and did not stop them. Zhu Li was still smiling in her usual benevolent way, while eating another pot of ice cream.

"I can't believe this. We're having another baby girl!"

"The healer confirmed it, yes."

"This is so amazing! I… I wasn't expecting another one. Another baby I mean. Or another girl."

"I love you, Varrick."

"I love you too, sweet tiger seal. And I love this little baby inside you."

"Now get back in here and eat some ice cream with me. I'm going to eat as much as I can before the morning sickness starts."

"Oh I'm getting back in there all right, but I have a much better idea for celebration than ice cream, if you don't mind!"

And he went back to bed and embraced his wife.


End file.
